Moments in Life
by grindingnmotion
Summary: Moments in Roger Davis & Mark Cohen's life. ROGER/MARK - mentions of Roger/Mimi & Roger/April


**Title:** Moments in Life

**Author:** shita.to.yoru

**Fandom:** RENT – musical & movie –

**Pairing(s):** Roger/Mark - mentions of Roger/Mimi & Roger/April -

**Rating:** G thru R

**Genre:** General

**Disclaimer:** General Disclaimer – do not own or make money off of.

**Summary:** Moments in Roger Davis & Mark Cohen's life.

**Note(s):** A livejournal community challenge. 50 sentences to 50 different themes.

**

* * *

**

**o1 – motion;**  
In one swift motion, Roger enveloped Mark into a hug and Mark was on the verge of tears, silently thanking God that Roger had come back to him.

**o2 – cool;**  
When the cool air whips against his skin, Roger wonders why he ever left 'sunny Santa Fe', but then he thinks of Mimi and Mark and realizes that coming back to snow and cold was only a minor issue.

**o3 – young;**  
He was a young and trying filmmaker, he was a young and trying musician – the idea of being friends only seemed logical to them.

**o4 – last;**  
As Roger's newly purchased, but beaten up piece of shit drove from the building, Mark couldn't help but wonder if that would be the last time he would ever see Roger and he prayed it wasn't.

**o5 – wrong;**  
When Roger was gone, everything felt _wrong_ and Mark knew that nothing would ever feel right unless he came back.

**o6 – gentle;**  
"Great film, man," Roger replied in seeing the newest reel of film Mark created and gently, he placed his hand onto Mark's shoulder, giving it a good squeeze and causing an unknown heat to soak in to the filmmaker's body as he grinned from ear to ear.

**o7 – one;**  
If Mark had one wish, he wouldn't wish for more money or more food or a bigger apartment, he would wish that, when the time came, he wouldn't have to watch Roger die.

**o8 – thousand;**  
There are thousands moments that Roger treasures throughout his life – most of the moments include Mark.

**o9 – king;**  
Roger had been the king of the world, people loved him and wanted him and wanted to be him when he use to sing – now, he had nothing, nothing except Mark.

**1o – learn;**  
"This," Roger began softly as moved Mark's hands from their position on his guitar's neck, to a different one, "is what a 'C' chord looks like," he finished and smiled softly as Mark looked down at his hands before he proceeded to strum the newly learned guitar chord.

**11 – blur;**  
Her body, the blood, the note, the newly discovered information – everything was blur and the only thing he can remember is Mark, holding him tightly, whispering into his ear as he cried.

**12 – wait;**  
The wait for Roger's call was painful and antagonizing slow, Mark thought that it would never come and, it didn't because Roger never called like he said he would and Mark began to worry – what if something had happened?

**13 – change;**  
There were three people in Roger's life that changed him in both good and bad ways – April changed Roger into a heroin addict, Mimi changed Roger into a loving boyfriend and Mark, while Mark changed Roger into well, Roger.

**14 – command;**  
"Take your AZT," Mark commanded before throwing the blue and white scarf around his neck, not bothering to look back and make sure Roger would take it because, even though he maybe didn't want to take it, he took it – Roger always took it for Mark.

**15 – hold;**  
While Roger openly sobbed into his shoulder, Mark held him tightly, whispering a promise that Mark would never break – "I'll never leave you."

**16 – need;**  
"_Please_," Mark pleaded, body aching from the need to feel Roger inside of him, to make him feel _alive_, and quietly, Roger complied.

**17 – vision;**  
"Damn it, Roger, give 'em back!" Mark cursed as he tried to find the blurred blob that would be Roger, who was chuckling, as he ran around the loft with Mark's black-rimmed glasses in his hand, keeping Mark from seeing anything that wasn't two feet in front of his face.

**18 – attention;**  
Unconsciously, Mark would keep a close watch on Roger and make sure that nothing would happen to him because if something did, Mark wasn't sure what he would do without him.

**19 – soul;**  
Mark was Roger's soul because without Mark, Roger wonders where he'd be if he didn't have Mark around to help him, to care for him – to love him.

**2o – picture;**  
The pictures flashed on the screen, and Mark watched with blurred vision as Roger's lively frame appeared one after another, the idea that Roger was never coming back finally sinking in.

**21 – food;**  
To Mark, the way Roger would look at him, would nip him, lick, bite and kiss him made him feel like he was a piece of food and Roger was devouring him like he was a starving artist (no pun intended) and quite frankly, Mark didn't mind.

**22 – mad;**  
Roger always had a temper and of course, his temper increased while he went through withdrawal and a few times, he would become so mad that arguments led to blows – Mark usually being the main target.

**23 – child;**  
"Would you stop acting like a child?" Mark scolded, wiping the milk and Captain Crunch from his glasses with his shirt while Roger just laughed and flicked another spoon full of the cereal in Mark's direction – "Oh, now it's on," and the filmmaker proceeded to fling a spoonful at the musician.

**24 – now;**  
Mimi taught Roger to live in the here and now and he was doing just that when he roughly pushed Mark up against the wall and pressed his lips against the filmmaker's own.

**25 – shadow;**  
After Mimi's death, when Mark looked at Roger, he only saw a shadow of the man vibrant, lively young man he once knew.

**26 – goodbye;**  
"I'll call," Roger replied softly – goodbyes weren't Roger's forté and Mark understood because goodbyes weren't Mark's forté either.

**27 – hide;**  
Roger was right; Mark did hide in his work because hiding in his work meant he would never have to face the fact that one day, he would have to watch his best friend and the love of his life, die.

**28 – fortune;**  
Roger and Mark's fortune didn't come in coins and paper, it came in the love and the care that each of them shared for the other and that's how they were fortunate –and lucky.

**29 – safe;**  
Ever since Mark was a boy, he never liked the dark and even to this day, he didn't like it, but when Roger would wrap his arms around his chest, and press Mark against his, the filmmaker finally felt safe.

**3o – ghost;**  
He can feel him – behind him, in front of him, his hand on his cheek, his body pressed against his as he tries to sleep – Roger's there, with Mark, even after his death.

**31 – book;**  
"Wow, you're reading," Mark commented with a grin when he saw Roger curled on the couch with a book in his hands before he felt that same book come in contact with the back of his head.

**32 – eye;**  
"Shit!" Mark cursed as the drizzle turned into full fledged raindrops, realizing that they had gotten caught in the eye of a rainstorm, but Roger didn't seem to mind and just pulled the filmmaker against his body and pressed a passionate kiss to his wet lips.

**33 – never;**  
"I won't leave you, ever," Roger whispered softly as he held tightly onto Mark's quivering form, though both him and Mark knew that he was going to leave, but for the moment, they could believe otherwise.

**34 – sing;**  
There were nights when Mark couldn't sleep and through the wooden door, he would hear Roger strumming his guitar and singing – or humming – a new tune he was working on and Mark would just lay in his bed, a smile on his face, before the soothing sound put him right to sleep like a lullaby.

**35 – sudden;**  
The realization was so sudden, Mark thought he had just been hit by a car that was going seventy miles per hour on a thirty miles per hour road – he was in love with his best friend.

**36 – stop;**  
"This has got to stop," Mark gritted out as he took a hold of Roger's wrist and ripped the bag of powder from his grasp, "I'm not going to let you kill yourself," he promised and after that night, it did stop, but not without a fight.

**37 – time;**  
Roger's time was limited, Mark knew that, so he spent every moment he could with Roger he, and even to Roger's irritation, he recorded the moments of Roger's life that Mark never wanted to forget.

**38 – wash;**  
Mark did everything for Roger; he cleaned and washed him when he couldn't do it himself, cleaned up after he got sick and fed him if he needed to – and all the while he did this, he didn't mind – he did it for Roger and that's all that mattered.

**39 – torn;**  
There was no question that he loved Mimi and Mark equally and he would never choose between on or the other – he never could.

**4o – history;**  
The history between Mark and Roger doesn't date back too far – maybe a few years – but Roger thinks he has never been through as much as he has with Mark than any other person he's ever known.

**41 – power;**  
"I can't," Roger cried, grasping tightly on to Mark's shoulders and shaking him, "I _need_ it," he begged and pleaded, but Mark wasn't going to listen to his plea – Roger was going to fight this and beat this.

**42 – bother;**  
"Stop bugging me," Mark mumbled, trying to shake off Roger's hands on his chest as he tried to work on his latest reel, but Roger wouldn't let up and continued to grope him.

**43 – God;**  
Roger was one never one to pray to God, but when the time came in which he was going to leave behind the most important person in his life, he did – "Please, Good, look after Mark for me when I'm gone."

**44 – wall;**  
"Ugh," Mark groaned, head falling back against the wall and his hands entangled in Roger's soft locks as the musician continued to work his talented mouth on the filmmaker's hard member.

**45 – naked;**  
For Roger, sleeping naked wasn't abnormal, but it didn't mean that it didn't give Mark a good shock when he would walk out of his room in the morning, naked and of course, it was when Mark would be eating and then, he would proceed to nearly choke on his cereal.

**46 – drive;**  
Driving along the open road to Santa Fe, Roger had a lots of time to think and dwell on what Santa Fe would have in store for him and, to think of the two most important people he selfishly behind.

**47 – harm;**  
Being high gave Roger life, made him feel alive, but it also made him blind to the fact that every time he got high, he hurt the people around him; he hurt Mark.

**48 – precious;**  
Roger knew life was precious, but he was going to die no matter what happened, so what did he have to live for anyway? – _"There's me, there's Mimi"_

**49 – hunger;**  
Mark treasured his friendship with Roger, but he always hungered for something more; something he knew that he would, and could, never have.

**5o – believe;**  
"You never gave up on me, and I don't plan on giving up on you," Roger told him firmly as he took the camera Mark had thrown in the garbage can and shoved it back in Mark's face, "because one day, you will make it big and I'll be there right beside you."


End file.
